


The Right

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing what was right was easier before. Prompt: "the right way, or the best way?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).



It was never this hard on the other side of the table.

Elizabeth built a career on principle, staring world leaders in the face with the consequences of their actions and the morality of their choices. She'd always stood by what was right, insisted on it as though it were something tangible anyone could reach out and grasp. 

How can right be tangible when the choice is between principle and survival? When she's asking John to take teams into danger in its name?

She never thought she'd be giving those orders. All she can hope is that eventually, right wins.


End file.
